One Annoying Dragon
by DuskLightening
Summary: Second Story. A book by book summary of the books written from my character's point of view. CONTAINS SPOILERS AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FILM!
1. How to Train your Dragon

**Right, second story; haven't finished the first once yet.**

**This is the diary of my character, Ambur Chinhilda II, Hiccup's older sister. It's a book by book over view from her point of view. I will update as the books come out. At the moment, I can only go up to 'How to Break a Dragon's Heart'. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FILM!**

**I don't own HTTYD, but I do own the author of the diary.**

* * *

><p><span>January 17<span>th AD 801

I would kill that dragon if he wasn't such a hero. I mean, he's so small and annoying; he's only as tall as my dragon's knee. (Okay, my dragon is quite tall, about 3ft) I don't think I'm the only one either. Snotlout would too. Then again, he'd kill Hiccup given half a chance.

The reason I want to kill him is that he's too hyper. He basically wrecked the house this morning, but, that's quite good because if I break something, I can just blame it on him _**:D**_. Though, thinking about it, Hiccup does get the blame for it and that disappoints Dad (he looked like he was going to strangle Toothless this morning)

I haven't mentioned why or how that pesky, little dragon, with no teeth might I add, became such a hero. Well, it basically started a few months ago, when Hiccup went on his first 'military' mission. I wouldn't call it military but the rest of the tribe thinks of it as. I personally think it's just a trial of strength, of body and of mind. Anyway, on with the recount. (I'm coming across all geeky here, oh Thor, please help me stop). The 'operation' was for Hiccup to choose his dragon. In short, he failed, came back after waking the dragons and ended up with the smallest dragon in world, oh and did I mention it is a common or garden dragon with no dragon? No, oh, well, it was Toothless, the bunny rabbit with wings (I didn't come up with it, Snotlout did). Basically he and the rest of the trainees were fails. My group didn't do anything like that, we got in, got out and then...fell off the cliff (it wasn't my fault, we were roped together and one of lost their footing and we all fell in, so not my fault. Carrying a wet, large and angry dragon is hard when your basket fell apart in the fall).

Training was difficult from the start. Toothless has an attitude problem and Hiccup is PATHETIC at everything, and I mean everything, even Bashyball. It's the easiest sport in the archipelago for Thor's sake!

As a result of Hiccup's lack of training skills, the Thorsday Thursday celebrations were a disaster! All the newly trained dragons got in to a fight even Fireworm and Killer (Snotlout' and Thuggory's dragons) and they're the most trained dragons. Then just about everyone else's dragons on the training programme, no matter what stage, got involved as well, even Drake (it's hard to keep him under control, he's too big). Eventually, after the fight had broken up, the 'Thing' (weird isn't it. I mean such an important meeting has no proper name. Hmm...weird) decided that that all the trainees from this year to be deserted on the mainland, not a good idea (bye, bye heirs). That would've happened, but something VERY unexpected turned up: 2 extremely large sea dragons. When I mean large, I mean LARGE. Each one was as big as the harbour, though one was slightly larger (The 'Green Death'). He then ate the other one. Yelling didn't work and I honestly didn't expect it to. Hiccup went to talk to him after Fishlegs volunteered him. That didn't work either. Eventually, all the novices, from both tribes, followed him outside for leadership (I think Snotlout only went to make fun of him or something like that...). I was quite funny because Thuggory started threatening Snotlout, who is quite a bit smaller than the heir of the Meatheads. It was quite cool as well because all the big tough guys were listening and following the little weedy Hiccup. Things got better from then on. ANOTHER Seadrgonus Giganticus Maximus turned up, bigger than the 'Green Death'. Hiccup's plan was for the dragons to fight each other, which sort of worked (Toothless chickened out). One died, the other weakened, so it slightly worked. The 'Green Death' survived. He then ate Hiccup, not good. I don't know what happened next really, but, from what I saw, Toothless went up the 'Green Death's' nose and then the Sea dragon exploded. Hiccup and Toothless almost died. Hiccup went in to a coma (I think that's what their called) and Toothless 'died'. He was given a Vikings funeral, a burning pyre, but he wasn't dead. He rose like a comet from the fire and plummeted into the water. That was cool.

It's been about three weeks since that and Toothless is now getting on my nerves. He has no idea about what places he can and can't go, namely my room. I keep coming back from training to find my room messed up and stuff scattered. IT IS REALLY ANNOYING. I could break his neck sometimes. I've told Hiccup a thousand times and he does nothing and says he is checking out his 'territory'. News flash Hiccup, ITS MY ROOM! So it's my 'territory', so KEEP THAT MINISCLE DRAGON OUT OF MY ROOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I finished the first chapter! I'll post the next one soon. It looked a lot longer on word :(<strong>

**Please review (but you don't have too, but no flames!)**


	2. How to be a Pirate

**I have said on my profile that I'm having problems with my laptop, so, I've hijacked my Dad's and I'm now using that.  
><strong>**There's a character profile for Ambur ****and Emilia on my profile, please look if you want a better description of them.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HTTYD, but I do own the author of the diary and Emilia.**

February 28th AD 801

I can not believe it! That…that microscopic, miniature reptile is a hero YET AGAIN! I can't believe it. He is the worst, and I mean the worst dragon that has ever set claw on Berk. Not only does he tricks Hiccup into making a fool of himself, he then saves Hiccup and is treated as a hero for doing so. Grr, that's just rubbing salt in the wound, the wound being the events of last month.

I'll take it back to then. It all started back when it was the last time the weather was particularly bad. Thor was seriously annoyed. It was raining heavily and the sea was the roughest I'd ever seen, way too perilous for any sane sailor.  
>Unfortunately for Hiccup, Vikings are not sane. We are utterly insane. I'm not obviously, I'm completely sane… I think. Hm, anyway in short, the ship was wrecked by a coffin; Grimbeard the Ghastly's coffin; our family's ancestor, the king of the Archipelago and the greatest pirate that has ever lived. He's mine, Hiccup's and Snotlout's great-great-grandfather.<p>

No one drowned in the ship wrecking, annoyingly that includes Snotlout. I can't believe he thinks himself as the heir to the tribe AND Grimbeard the Ghastly. I will come on to why he thinks that later, apart from he thinks himself best at virtually everything (though that is true).

There was a body in the coffin; a living body. No, it wasn't a zombie (though most of the 'fearless' Vikings thought that), it was Alvin; Alvin the poor-but-honest-farmer. Alvin the liar more likes (I'll get to explain that later too). Alvin said my dad, Stoick the Vast, Terror of the Seas, Most high Ruler of the Hooligans, O hear his name and tremble ect ect (his name is too long), was the exact person he was looking for. He produced a riddle of which hides the location of Grimbeard's treasure:  
>'<em>Dare you brave the watery grave?<br>__The Death's head pick of fire and sleep?  
><em>_If you dare, you are my heir,  
><em>_For my heir's beast shall sniff it there,  
><em>_And he shall tell me underground,  
><em>_Am I lost or am I found?'_

Naturally, being the insane Viking that he is, Stoick decided to go on this death-defying quest to the isle of the Skullions.

You don't want to mess with a Skullion. They are blind, deaf and unable to fly, and, in that sense, utterly pathetic. On the other hand, they have a very acute sense of smell and one long claw to cut the tendons at the back of the knee leaving the victim unable to escape. They are deadly.

I don't know why I was on the boat '_The Lucky Thirteen_' sailing to the isle of the Skullions. It was suicidal. Hiccup was undoubtedly thinking the exact same thing.

In preparation for the journey, we all had to wash. Yes, wash; the dragons and all. Horrifying isn't it? I mean washing: clothes, dragon… me. It's disgusting. It took me a whole hour to get Alethia in to the water, let alone get the soap on. I had to wash her saddle as well, that took another three hours plus the time it took to fully wash Alethia. Virtually, my whole day wasted. I could have been doing other things, like practising and revising for my final initiation early next year or riding Alethia along the coast (you get some brilliant views).

Once we reached the island, we split into pairs. I went with Emilia, my best friend and fellow Viking nearing the end of training. We found: a Skullion claw, a helmet and a sword, probably from some poor soul who landed on the island years ago.

We were just about to start looking further, when we heard the whistle. We looked at each other and begged that it wasn't Snotlout (Emilia doesn't like him either).

Of course it was Snotlout who found the treasure, therefore it was Snotlout's fault we almost got eaten; yeah, Snotlout's fault.  
>Actually, it was twice we almost got killed. Once by Skullions (that was Snotlout's fault, the treasure chest leaked sulphurous gas) and then by Outcasts. It turned out that Alvin the poor-but-honest-farmer wasn't poor or honest or even a farmer. He was really the most High and Murderous Alvin the Treacherous, chief of the Outcasts and while we were searching for the treasure that almost got us killed, he organised an Outcast ambush. Subsequently (I'm sounding like a nerd again, help me Thor!), '<em>The Lucky Thirteen' <em>sank and Alvin, Hiccup and Toothless trapped underneath the sinking ship.

I don't know what happened next, but I do know that Alvin vanished, presumably drowned, and that miserable reptile saved Hiccup's life. I'm grateful for that but Toothless has always embarrassed and let him down, apart from when he needed it the most. It's that, _sigh_, Hiccup could much better, though not that much because he is a bit pathetic.

I'd better stop my rants against Toothless now. I wonder if the reptile will do something like this again…

**Second chapter is finished. Reviews appreciated. Character profiles will be up soon and please vote in my poll: Should I do a chapter for How to train your Viking?.**


	3. How to Speak Dragonese

**Sorry for the extremely slow update. Update specially for the release of How to Steal a Dragon's Sword, though this a bit delayed.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HTTYD, but I do own the author of the diary, Alethia the unidentified dragon and Emilia.**

* * *

><p><span>August 31<span>st AD 801

I'm starting this off with not a rant against Toothless, but a rant against a small, blonde girl. Not only is she small (two heads shorter than me), annoying, but she is forever trying to escape and forever talking. Talking about how Bog-Burglars are better than the Hooligans, and how the Bog-Burglars are better than the Romans, and how the Bog-Burglars are better than... (Well, you get the idea). Before I explain what that is all about, I'd better go back to the beginning…

Well, I guess it started about a month ago. Hiccup had failed in his 'Boarding-an-enemy-ship' lesson, even though they were only meant to board a Peaceable Fishing Boat. They ended up boarding a Roman ship, apparently. No one believed him or Fishlegs, why should we? Romans, this far north? Yeah right! Boy, were we wrong… Few days later, they ended up capturing me, Hiccup and Fishlegs (They couldn't make up their minds about who was heir to the Hooligan tribe so took both of them. Why couldn't they have taken just Snotlout? He's so annoying and arrogant.)

Anyway, we ended up at a place called Fort Sinister. Not only is it cold, but wet as well, and by wet I mean wet. It rained for about two weeks straight. During that time we found out that Alvin hadn't drowned but was now working with the Romans, who don't actually know he is a Viking (stupid Romans), and plotting to put the Hooligans and Bog-Burglars in a blood feud (as if we don't have enough of them already, we're in a blood feud with virtually every Viking tribe in the inner isles. What can I say, we Vikings have issues). He ordered that we were taken to the prison tower and kept there until Saturn's day Saturday. He had also lost his hair *****snigger*** **(a Viking without hair is not a Viking; he is lower than an outcast).

As soon as we were pushed through the door we were confronted (I'm sounding all nerdy again, please save me from this fate!) by the small, blonde daughter of Big-Boobied Bertha named Camacazi. She was so annoying and untrustworthy but Hiccup liked her and I think he like liked her, if you get my drift. I found her talkative and rude though it's not that I have anything against blondes some of my best friends are blonde including Emilia. She talked about everything but mainly how girls are better than boys (which is the only thing that we agree on).Also, she never stops trying to escape which is the worst thing. Every escape attempt ended in all four of us going hungry.

Nothing much happened for days unless you counted Camacazi's failing attempts at escaping until this miniature dragon named Ziggerastica or something, I don't know what species it was I ain't a geek like my brother no matter what anybody says. Hiccup kept babbling on at it in gibberish for hours after we managed to retrieve the 'speck' (I don't care if he's dragon royalty or not, I can call him what I like) from Toothless's mouth (did I not mention that the irritating dragon was returned to his master? No? Well he was). Apparently, Ziggy was going to help us escape on Saturn's day Saturday, in the morning.

I never want to see another Sharkworm in my life. Too many in too small spaces after the too small piece of food, Hiccup. The games had gone ahead despite the flooded arena but it would now be us against *shudder* Sharkworms. Everything would have been safe if Hiccup hadn't started bleeding everywhere. Sharkworms are carnivores (there are no more words for how much I want to stop sounding so nerdy) and hunt by smelling blood. To solve the problem we shoved him in a barrel and cast him over the side. I thought we'd never see him again so imagine my surprise, and everyone else's, when he flew, yes flew, out of the barrel and hovered in front of Alvin and the fat consul. It was apparent (ah! Stop it!) that Zig and his fellow midget dragons had attached themselves to Hiccup (erm...) and started to fly taking him with them. Anyway, our escape was ordered and it was allowed. Those idiotic Romans thought that he was actually their god of thunder Thor (our gods are so much better than theirs*****) and would do anything he said. Hiccup got an awesomely cool gift, a Roman shield, jealous much? Anyway, the net stopping us escaping somehow broke and we were able to escape as the Sharkworms started to attack the lovely fat Romans and not us skinny little Vikings (go figure).

To cut a long story short, we escape to Sharkworms, just, and so nearly got caught by Alvin. You see Hiccup had the brilliant idea of climbing the portcullis after the boat smashed followed by Camacazi's even more brilliant idea off climbing a rope into a basket hanging under a balloon. Normally it's not hard but, after being thrown into the icy water, you can barely get your arms and legs to work.

I was a little nervous about the prospect of escaping in a basket under a piece of fabric with a Gronckle blowing hot air up to keep us a float. Miraculously (I'm just going to go with it now, G.A.F.******! Just don't tell anyone that I said that.) it worked. You have got to hand it to those Romans, they may be insane but they are excellent inventors.

As we were absconding that exasperating Alvin managed to get his hook hand into the foundation of the basket. Hiccup has some tremendous ideas at times (what he doesn't have in muscle he has in brains; unlike some people, mentioning no names *****the entire Vikings of the Archipelago*****). This one was to run clockwise round the basket to unscrew Alvin from his hook. It worked and it has to be the last time we will see, no one could survive that fall into a pool of Sharkworms.

We spent ages (specifically speaking 2hours 03mins and 13secs) in that balloon trying to find something to land on, preferably terra firma. Eventually we sighted something, the entire fleet of Hooligan and Bog-Burglar ships headed south. Well, we tried to land but it was more like a crash. I'm pretty sure I've broken my wrist in that.

Even after all that Hiccup and Camacazi did Snotlout still managed to get the glory. How is what I ask you? We Hooligans had our ancestral shield returned and somehow Snotlout got the glory for getting it back. Hiccup was the one who saved Camacazi and the shield should be his. He got what he deserved though. Fishlegs went a bit eccentric and pushed him over board; glory gone in an instant.

Now Toothless is getting on my nerves. Bragging in his strange little way about how he saved the day. No you didn't!

September 1st AD 801

Insulting dragon royalty hurts, don't do it. The pain, so much pain!

* * *

><p><strong>*I don't mean any offense by this<strong>

**** Geeks Are Forever (I am the geek of my class and I know I'm not cool)**


	4. How to Train your Viking

**I know that 'How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse' is next but someone gave me the idea to the world book day one a long time ago, a very long time ago (Thank You Qille!)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this?**

_**Dragonese**_

September 30th AD 801

_Howdeedoodeethere_ Ambur, this is for all the bad stuff you've written about me in here. If you haven't got who this is already, its Toothless the one you call the annoying reptile. _Yessee_, I've read your diary, it's very interesting actually. This is what my account of something which you would call an embarrassment for the tribe. It _woz_ actually quite funny.

I'll take it back to _un_ few nights ago, two days ago in fact. You probably did this when you where Hiccup's age but I'll remind you of it _wateva_. It _woz _the Hunting Competition for the trainee Vikings in the first year of the Viking training program. I'm pretty sure that you came in somewhere at the top, maybe even first but this doesn't matter. What only matters _woz_ that night.

My freckled ginger master, the boy with _un_ face like _un_ fish, Horror-the-lazy-cow _plus_ me were aboard the floating disaster that _woz_ the 'Hopeful Puffin.' You'll see why _me_ called Horrorcow that in _un_ minute. This _woz_ _un_ mackerel _plus_ herring hunting competition _plus_ it _woz_ meant to show how great _plus_ utterly brilliant we dragons are, but of course you know that already you dirt faced, fire haired rogue. We dragons were meant to catch the fish but that lazy beast wouldn't wake up even when she _woz_ about to drown leaving everything to me, poor little, helpless Toothless, how unfair. What happened on that boat you would call _un_ fail _plus_ _un_ disappointment. _Me_ have an excuse for my actions, MONSTROUS NIGHTMARES ARE AWFUL CHEATS _PLUS_ VAIN! Earlier that day that stinky Fireworm dragon tricked Toothless into eating barrels of Nanodragons, what can _me_ say, *shrugs* they are tasty even if it is cannibalism.

In your words, you would say that _me_ _woz_ _un_ greedy fat little dragon that should've known better, only in _un_ stronger language.

_Wateva_, _me_ started to glow. It _woz_ cool; me stood on the edge of the boat in the complete darkness watching those inferior humans bailing fish _plus_ water into the boat. It _woz_ my kind of hunting, watch everybody else struggle _plus_ lie back.

Things were going great until the point where the Darkbreather showed up. _Yessee_ my dear Ambur Darkbreather. _Me_ know you can't stand highly dangerous sea dragons, scared in fact but you would never admit that, no, you're too proud for that. He called me _un_ star you known. Imagine that me _un_ star, wouldn't that be brilliant *evil grin*. He wanted me for himself to keep him company under the dark depths of the ocean. _Me_ didn't want to go _plus_ Hiccup wouldn't give me up. That shows you that no matter that _me_ am 'the worst dragon that has ever set claw on Berk' Hiccup would never trade me for anyone else so there!

Anyhow, he kept repeating those words up until the point where _me_ killed it. _Yessee_, me. _Me_ was the one who tempted it towards the boat where it impaled itself on the mast. It speared its tiny insignificant brain killing it. I'm _un_ hero, _me_ saved the life of the chief's son, _plus_ how does that make you feel, hmm? Doesn't matter does it, _me_ have control *evil laugh*. To finish off everything, we capsized Snotlout's boat so he lost all his fish. We won, he lost way him.

I know you'll love me for this so bye!

October 1st AD 801

HICCUP! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DRAGON OF YOURS!


	5. How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse

**Hopefully now updates will come quickly because I want to write the last chapter around the time the last book comes out (27****th**** September 2012) and I have seven books still to do including this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much. Get off my back!**

January 3rd AD 802

There are no words to describe how cold I am now. Why can't I be a dragon and sleep through winter? Curl up and sleep through all the snow, ice and angry teachers giving lessons on shooting semi-spotted snowpeckers...on skis. What have done to us to deserve to be shot as part of a lesson? Yes, I don't really like...Viking-y training...stuff. Yeah, not sure how to put it. Moving on...

Anyway, aside from me catching frostbite or something else that will leave me in need of one of Old Wrinkly's cures (Gods help me if I do. The _cure _for a cold is shove carrots up your nose until it stops running. A cure in deed.) not much has happened unless you count a Doomfang, crazy nutjob Hysterics and a vegetable that terrifies the pants of everyone nothing. What can vegetables do to Vikings? Just food poisoning I guess but that's not the point. I'm no cook so I wouldn't know. The point is that Vikings are meant to be big vicious thugs and they're afraid of a vegetable so much that they won't even say it. What sort of word is pot- po- p-? Damn it!

I was talking to Hiccup a few days again, listening to him complaining about the barbaric and 'totally pointless' act of hunting on skis. Okay, maybe only half listening but still. He has it easy. Wait a few years until he's stuck on that island for a week without adult supervision. Not only is it cold, some crazy stuff goes on. Like, _really _crazy. Got to hand it to him for cutting it short by a few days. Any longer on that island I would have killed someone. Probably Niels Einar. Even the name gets on my nerves. And that arrogant smirk...and those dark eyes that go with it...and the blonde hair that looks good without trying...and- I am not going into it anymore. I am not one of his crazy little fan girls that follow him around like newly born dragons. Emilia is and by Odin's beard I could strangle her at times.

Anyway the trip got cut short by Hiccup and Fishlegs after they had a 'misunderstanding' with some Hysterics. I write misunderstanding but I kind of really 'shot the guy in the bum' sort of incident. Only decent shot he had all day I understand if you listen to Snotface Snotlout. That and he was showing off the two hundred and four semi-spotted snowpeckers he shot. Pathetic. I got two hundred and _five. _

Well, in short, it was decided that staying on Villainy would be too dangerous even for Hooligans to stay there now it was swarming in Hysterics. I've forgotten to mention **they are completely crazy**. For some reason they think the world is round. I mean, who's stupid enough to believe that? The world's obviously flat for Thor's sake.

I guess things really came to a head at the Freya'sday Fete or shortly afterwards. Hiccup's team lost miserably at Smashsticks-on-ice against the Bog-Burglars. I stopped watching after they were down fifteen to one. I didn't do any better actually but it wasn't by such a margin. The only thing that gave the team back some dignity was Fishlegs going psycho on Gobber. Stuff like: stupid barbarian baboon and I've met jellyfish that could outplay you in a game of chess. If that wasn't funny enough, Dad volunteered to sort him out. Big mistake. '_Fatty.' 'Lardy-bum. _' We'll make a Viking out of him yet! If Dad doesn't outcast him for the remarks... It was so funny though. I don't think I've seen anything that funny, not even when Niels skied straight into that tree showing off four years ago. I almost dropped my grilled snowpecker I was laughing so much. When I could finally control it, he and Hiccup had gone off somewhere in the middle of the match. Then I couldn't watch. And thank Thor I didn't...

I ran into Hiccup later whilst trying to avoid an angry chief-dad and a whole tribe of gloating Bog-Burglars (it's harder than it sounds) leaving Old Wrinkly's. Didn't know why then. I have already expressed my views on his cures. Apparently, according to Grandpa, Fishlegs had _Vorpentitis_, the thing caused when you get stung by a Venomous Vorpent. I think that's the nano-dragon that's red...or yellow. Both? I might have to ask Hiccup about that. I didn't really believe him since it came from Old Wrinkly. Even so, he asked me to help get a vegetable that may not exist from the Hysterics whom he had shot in the butt without telling anyone. As exciting as it sounds, I declined. Toothless was going. I've forgotten to mention that the midget of a dragon hasn't gone into hibernation sleep because Hiccup is too soft. (Unlike Alethia who's made a massive hole in the ground right next to front door. I swear someone is going to fall in to it.) And if Toothless is going, I ain't. I seriously thought he was kidding.

Turns out, he wasn't.

Risking freezing to death, being hacked to death, mauled to death by his driver dragon or Doomfang, and drowning, he and Camacazi went to Hysteria. I'm pretty sure there is something going on with them. Seriously, how many friends does he have? How many are girls? Screw that. How many girls does he _know_?

He got back at just after dawn. Stoick was waiting up for him at the beach as soon as the lie about staying at Snotlout's (eh) fell apart. He told dad he saw Hiccup and Camacazi sledding out to sea (The harbour's frozen...so has the Wrath of Thor). Second funniest thing ever, Stoick, the Chief, spanking Snotlout for withholding information. He deserved it. Shortly before, spring arrived! No more of Old Wrinkly's methods of deterring the cold. Unfortunately, the ice melted...and it released the Doomfang.

Hiccup swore to me that everything was going to plan up until that point, apart from falling in the soup and starting a fight with a bunch of super crazy Hysterics. Turns out he shot the Chief, Norbert the Nutjob (get name I know), in the bum a few days ago. He wasn't happy. As I said it had been going to plan...until the Doomfang ate the vegetable. The pot- po- p-. P.O.T.A.T.O. That was the cure and the only P.O.T.A.T.O. around, unless this place called _America _does exist and the world is round. But that isn't likely.

Another twist in the tale arrives here. Fishlegs didn't have vorpentitis!

Hiccup did.

Now, luckily for him the potato had an arrow in it and had down since it was frozen fifteen years ago. Ah, essence of P.O.T.A.T.O. Unfortunately, he had seconds to live and the only one who realised was Fishlegs...who is a worse shot that Hiccup, it that's possible.

Fishlegs shot.

Stoick jumped.

Everyone gawked.

Hiccup got an arrow to the foot.

He's fine now thank Thor. If he wasn't then Snotlout would be our next Chief and I would rather die. But I think I maybe going crazy. I keep hearing this ticking noise coming from Hiccup's room and Toothless won't let me in or else he'll gum me. I'll set Alethia on him if he does or if he set's anything more than a scale in my room. He's on his last warning.


End file.
